The Forgotten Army
by BlueShadow4
Summary: Continuation from The Twisted Shadows. The Doctor takes his new companions to the capital planet of Andromeda in the distant future. But the streets are being emptied in front of everyone's eyes... But they can't remember who's taking the people.
1. Prelude

**The Forgotten Army**

**Prelude**

The streets on the distant planet were completely bare- full of futuristic technology, but still looked like an dark alleyway on present day Earth. The sky was a distinctly bright red, with two suns glowing in the distance, one further than the other. Amongst the remains of of newspapers blowing in the silver winds, a body dashed past. The body of a young human man, wearing ripped and shredded clothing. Homeless, by the looks of it. _Why am I running?_ he thought to himself, constantly looking back. All he could remember from the last few minutes was the urge to run. And so he did. He was expecting to see how far away something chasing him was from him, but finding nothing. At last, he found a dark alleyway which he hid in. His hair stood on the back of his head when the creatures bearing black and white suits strolled through slowly. _How could I forget those?_ He took a cautious step back, expecting to be undetected. Suddenly a three-fingered, pale hand grabbed his head, pulling him into the dark before rendering him unconscious.

The hours past. The man woke up lying on what seemed to be an operating table, but with black walls and dim red lights. He couldn't remember what had happened, or how he got to where he was.

And then he saw it and remembered who captured him.

The bulbous head was pale, with no visible nose or mouth. Two small eyes stared at him, without blinking. The creature's characteristics reminded him of a picture he'd seen as a child. It wore a suit- an old suit, from millennia ago, dust being picked up by it. Without moving, the loud rasping started to form words. _"Youuu will soon become one of us."_ He lifted his hand, revealing a large needle.

The man began to breath heavily, panicking. "What do you mean? Why can't I remember you? What are you?!" Without answering, the creature slowly lowered his hand with the needle towards the man's chest. The following noise echoed across the entire room into the unknown: ARRRGHHHHHhhhhhh...

_"Sooooon, you will never forget who we arrrreee."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So where exactly are we going?" Clyde asked excitedly, as if a six year old were being taken to Disneyland in a car.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied with the same level of excitement, which immediately troubled the group.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" Rani asked worryingly.

"I've set the TARDIS navigation to random." he replied. "It adds to the experience." With that, the TARDIS' whirring noises came to a halt, signalling the TARDIS had landed. He then stared at the doors with the same level of excitement. For him, no matter what he had seen throughout the universe, everything was exciting. "Outside those doors is..." He turned away from them to address his companions, "Well, anything." He then hopped along out of the doors, leaving them open in his rush to see what awaited them. "Ohhh. This is _superb_!" Sky was the next to walk out of the doors, but much more cautiously than the Time Lord, for she didn't know what to expect. She was shortly followed by Rani, then Clyde. All three carried a shocked expression, not believing what laid before them. Beside them, The Doctor grinned smugly, as if to say 'I told you it would be magical'.

"This is the city called Marso, the capital city of this planet, Zakaron, which is the capital planet of Andromeda. It's populated by the humans right now, by the looks of it, so it must be around the 47th century." He then proceeded to check his wristwatch. It was strapped on the wrong way round, forcing The Doctor to raise his entire wrist to see the time. "It's 4623. On a Thursday." Meanwhile, his companions ignored him, fascinated at the the scenery. The TARDIS had landed on a hill, so you could see all of the town and admire its majesty and beauty. It seemed so very futuristic, what with the tall skyscrapers nearly at head hight of them, and the hovering dots in the distance that were transportation methods. But outside the city was a sight equally mesmerising. The silver winds howled across the barren lands, twinkling in the sunlight of the two stars in orbit. The sky was a bold red, as if the sun on Earth was setting, but from the positioning of the two gigantic balls of light it was midday. The red sky blended well with the hills surrounding them, where short red grass had grown, with the occasional yellow flowers, each with unique stems and flowers. Where there wasn't the peculiar fauna was a dusty, orange-red rock, similar to that you would find in Australia, which was what the gang were currently standing on.

"It's beautiful." Rani said, mesmerised by the totality of everything.

Sky picked up a handful of the silvery winds, and inquisitively asked "What is _this_ made of? Is it real silver or a different metal of something we've never heard of?"

"Actually.." The Doctor then walked up to her, grabbing the shining dust and licking it, before placing it back in her hand. "It is silver. You should hold on to that."

But she didn't. _Time Lord saliva. Eugh._ As The Doctor turned to explore the city with Clyde in-tow, she turned away, throwing the silver back into the wild. And as she looked up... She saw it in the distance.

It was only a silhouette of the creature, for the light was angled at such a way that it was impossible to see its face. But she recognised the fact that it certainly wasn't human. It's head was to big for that, and it's fingers reached too far down his body. "What is that?"

Rani, who had stayed to see the view one last time before descending down the hill, turned to see what she was referring to. "What's what?"

Sky turned to show her friend what she meant, but as soon as she looked away...she forgot. "Sorry? What are we talking about?"

Rani was slightly taken aback, but eventually followed Sky as she chased after the rest of the gang, curious as to what had just happened.

Back on the other hill, the creature raised one hand up, clasping a red glowing device. He then rasped out a sentence into what could only therefore be a communications device.

_"The Doctorrrrr isss heeerrreee."_

When the two girls caught up with the boys, they had made it to the streets of the city. Looking up towards the sky still portrayed a majestic city, but the streets themselves were similar to London streets, only less busy.

In fact, they were abandoned.

"Something's off."

The Doctor then immediately darted across each end of the street, peering into every window, searching for life. At this sight, Clyde's face drooped."Doctor, can we just assume that, until something starts attacking us or the planet, or if people start running away from something, that everything is as it's supposed to be? Please?"

The Doctor looked over at the group, all silently praying that they wouldn't have to fight another enemy today, on their first outing. "_Fine_." He almost looked slightly disappointed for a moment, but soon he was back to his usual self. "Right, now I believe that, somewhere nearby is a brilliant restaurant to eat at, but it also might be a laundrettes." His babbling was interrupted, however by a man- running straight into him, knocking him onto the floor. Momentarily, everyone was fixated on this sudden appearance.

And then _it_ snatched Clyde.

Its stretched fingers covered his mouth fully, preventing him from making any noise to attract attention. The creature took him away from the group, and into a dark alleyway.

As the stranger rose up, he started to apologise. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, sir. I haven't caused any damage, have I?"

During this time The Doctor had sprung up off the floor, checking his body for broken bones etcetera. "I'm okay." he finally concluded. "Why were you running?"

"I was trying to catch the people-snatchers."

The Doctor then started shouting aloud for everyone to hear. "So Clyde, now there's someone running-and a people snatcher-can I investigate?"

No reply. The Doctor turned quickly, troubled by the silence from what who he knew was the chatterbox of the group.

"Clyde?" He paused, hoping he would appear from around a corner somewhere.

"Clyde?! CLYDE?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"But he was just here!" Sky was shocked at the sudden disappearance of her friend. Beside her, Rani was more worried than anything. _He's gotten himself lost- or been kidnapped- on an alien planet we don't know. Typical Clyde._ By now The Doctor had already started scanning every nook and cranny with his green-glowing sonic screwdriver.

"There's nothing. No remains, no trace. That must be some incredible technology, I'd love to see how it works." He then realised something-something terrible- causing him to slowly turn 180 degrees to see his companions, a worried expression carried by his face. "_Or_..."

"'Or' what?" Rani was now slightly annoyed- when they first set off and he mentioned the random setting, she just knew they would end up in this position.

The Doctor finished reluctantly "Or... there was no technology used at all. In which case..." But he didn't have to finish, for Rani and Sky could imagine for themselves. The Doctor then turned to the mysterious man, who was staring at how this stranger worked. "What do you mean, 'people-snatchers'?"

"That's the thing:" he replied, "no one knows."

The man had led the three travellers to a small room with a large wooden desk in it. Resting on the deep brown material were strange blue, glowing papers, it seemed, with two metal ends. It reminded the teenagers of a futuristic scroll. Scattered on the walls were shelves piled with books both new and old, both futuristic and ancient. The room, to their surprise, was lit by a strange ball of light that hovered where a light ball would be in their bedrooms. The owner of the office was the last to enter, closing the door behind him. "Let me start by introducing myself. I am Detective Joseph McCane, 4th division." He then turned to The Doctor, who he believed was the intellect of the group. "Who the hell are you lot, them?"

He replied hurriedly, eager for information. "I'm The Doctor, this is Rani and Sky, and Clyde was the one that was taken by the 'people-snatchers' you mentioned earlier, which seeing as we aren't from around these parts, we have no idea who they actually are. So, who are the 'people-snatchers'?"

Joseph took a few steps towards his desk chair, slumping down onto the small cushion resting on it. "It started a few months ago. There were reports of people being taken- in plain sight. In the middle of the day. It didn't go unnoticed, but when people came in to report the kidnapping...they couldn't remember who'd taken them. Over time, though, they took most of the population, so know no one reports them"

"I can't imagine that." Rani thought out loud. "I mean, if I saw someone being kidnapped right in front of me, I'd be able to remember."

"Maybe not always." The Doctor replied, almost in a trances state of worry. He quickly snapped back to attention. "My guess is that, considering this era, it's a group of people using technology that mimics the same ability of the Silence."

"What are 'the Silence' then?" Sky inquisitively asked.

"Well, it's complicated, but the premise is wonderful- once you've looked away from them, they edit themselves out of your memory. Brilliant idea. I've used it a few times when I was deleting myself from history."

"And why were you deleting yourself from history?" Rani asked.

"Oh, I did that once I pretended to have been murdered." Seeing the surprised expressions across the room, he then mouthed to his companions _It's complicated._

"Has anyone told you, Doctor, that you're a bit weird?" Joseph replied, staring at the, unbeknownst to him, time traveller.

"Every time." He then paused a bit, letting Joseph sink everything in. "Now, from all the reports, where is the most common area people have been taken from?"

"I'd say the museum- it was a tourist hotspot back then."

"Right, we'll go there, then." As The Doctor marched on towards the door, Rani intercepted.

"Doctor, can you save him?"

He then took a long pause, staring at Rani and Sky, before replying. "Yes. No question." Sky was now reassured, but Rani still felt uneasy.

Meanwhile, it was dark where Clyde had been laid to wait. "Lovely- a nice, dark room. Perfect." he sarcastically muttered, searching for any sign of life. Finally, in the distance, he saw a faint red glow. Hoping it was an exit point to the surface, he followed it. Instead, he found something entirely different and unexpected.

_It's a rip-off of the TARDIS._

He cautiously took a few steps round the 'console', examining it. Like the TARDIS, it had six sides of the console, and a sort of tower in the middle. But the tower emitted a red glow as if to say 'danger', While each side of the console was held upright so that the occupants could use their entire body to pilot it. Black wiring seemed to connect the centrepiece to the distance.

And then he saw it.

The creature was making his way to the console slowly before setting eyes on Clyde. Its suit reminded Clyde of the 60's, and by the state of them they were from that era. It had three abnormally large fingers, but no hands. And its head. It was much larger than any humans, and was also much paler. Its face consisted of two small eyes indented in its head, with two smaller nostrils and no mouth. It made a rasping sound, which was in fact it breathing. "Blimey. I didn't know Romeo lived here." Clyde joked to the creature, as if to prove to himself it wasn't menacing.

Unfortunately for him, it was.

It started to rasp at Clyde _"Clyyyde. Yourrr name is Clyyyde Langerrr."_ Suddenly, Clyde realised the creature wasn't alone-a whole swarm of them appeared from the dark. _"Youuuu will bring The Doctorrrrr to uss."_

The nearest creature grabbed Clyde to keep him still, to prevent him from running. As Clyde struggled, he shouted out "Who are you? How do you know The Doctor?"

They were now exceedingly close to his face, causing his hair to rise as they answered. _"Weeeee...arrrrre...The Silence."_

With this, Clyde's eyes started to close. _"And Silenccce will fall."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Guided by Joseph, the gang were approaching the museum, which contained knowledge of the entire human race-from the ancient times to 4623 AD. As they drew near, Rani pulled ahead to speak to the detective, who was now wearing a classic long trench coat. "So if you've been investigating people who can make you forget them, how do you even know that you're close to solving the mystery?" She was slightly confused by the whole theory of editing yourself out of someone's memory.

"You don't," he replied bluntly, "which is why if I find them- when I find them- I'll shoot them."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, the two of you." The Doctor interrupted, ready to teach them something new. "You see, they don't _just_ remove themselves out of your brain." He then paused to catch up with them, whilst lowering his voice so that no one could hear their conversation. "They can use post-hypnotic suggestion. They did it for thousands of years on Earth."

"No way! You're kidding!" Rani didn't believe him, but The Doctor quickly fired back.

"Why did America suddenly want to go to the Moon?"

Rani tried to come up with a comeback, but she searched in vain. Instead, she inquired more. "Hold on then, are they still controlling us?"

"No. I took care of them during the 60's. It can't be them behind this." But he said that last point with a hint of doubt.

"We're here." Joseph interrupted. "The museum is just to the right." With that, The Doctor raced ahead, flinging the doors open wide to the building, followed swiftly by Joseph and Rani. Sky, who had been at the back of the room, grabbed the handle to the door. But before she opened it...

She saw it again. And remembered.

This time she could see the features of The Silence's face and head, as well as the clothing it wore, which reminded her of the first film she had seen on Earth- Men In Black- when she was still learning about life. But this wasn't a man. In fact, it was very much an alien. Its rasping noise reached her ears, despite the distance between them. Sky was then taken aback by the fact that he started to talk. _"Youuu willlll lurrrrre The Doctor to usssss, Sssky Sssmith."_ As she turned to alert The Doctor of its presence...

She forgot.

"Sky? You okay?" The Doctor had only now noticed her absence in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she replied, still wondering what had happened in the last few seconds. But after a few steps into the gigantic hall with museum pieces scattered everywhere, she started to feel queazy. Slightly clutching her stomach, she asked "Actually, can I go to the toilet, if there is one here?"

"Sure, but be careful." He then turned to where Joseph was standing, near a panel explaining the origins do the spacecraft hanging off the ceiling. "Joseph. Do you know where the toilets are?"

"Just through that door." he replied, pointing at the door at the corner of the upper left side of the room. Sky quickly darted off, leaving The Doctor to stroll down the room, whipping out his sonic screwdriver to scan for any alien technology. When he had caught up with the others- who had reached the other end of the room- he slotted his screwdriver back into his pocket. "This is interesting."

"What's interesting?" Rani didn't care for the slight enjoyment he took in saying those words.

"Well," The Doctor began, "I started off originally by scanning for signs of teleportation technology nearby, and apart from all the panels and your phones, it didn't pick up anything. _So_, I decided to scan for any technology."

_"And?"_ Joseph asked, gear to learn something new, for he longed for this case to be over soon.

"There's nothing. Not even a spare wire." The Doctor started fidgeting with his hands, nervous, trying desperately to find an answer. But as he was doing that, Rani and Joseph saw something slowly striding towards them. Something from the dark.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, not now, Rani. I need to work this out. So, the people snatchers use no technology-"

"Doctor!"

"Shh- but they somehow make everyone forget them. How? What do they use? Chemicals?"

"DOCTOR!"

He turned to them, now interested in what they had to say, suddenly realising the gravity of the situation. Around them, dozens of Silence gathered around them, as if to trap them, all releasing a rasping sound The Doctor always hated. With great disappointment in himself, he turned slightly to Rani. "I'm very sorry, Rani, but I should've never have brought you here. I wouldn't have if Id known."

"Known what?" Rani replied, now anxious at The Doctor's reaction. If she didn't know him better, she would've said that he was afraid of these creatures. But the truth was much more complicated than that.

"Why do you think they don't need the technology to make people forget them?" The Doctor paused to let the answer sink in. "Because _they're_ the original. I don't know how or why, but it's The Silence who are responsible for this."

Elsewhere, in the toilet room that bore resemblance to that of a normal shop toilet with some gadgets here and there, Sky was fighting the urge to not be sick, and was succeeding to, when...

She saw it again. And she remembered everything.

In shock, knowing there was nowhere to hide from it, she started asking questions- questions, she hoped, would save her. "How do you know The Doctor? Who are you?" Soon she noticed the cubicle doors slowly turn, revealing more of them slowly walking towards her. She now stood with her back to the corner of the wall, scared of what will happen next. _Will it kill me...or worse?_ she thought, panicking. When they were uncomfortably close, she shouted out- so that even The Doctor could hear-"WHO ARE YOU?!"

As she started to close her eyes, as if fainting, all she heard was the chants that, in their point of view, answered her questions. _"Silenccce will fall"_

_"Silenccce will fall"_

_"Silenccce will fall"_

The Doctor, now pleading, approached one of The Silence, "_Please_ let her go, and the boy. You can do whatever to me, but they've done nothing to you."

_"Theyyy arrre necessary, Doctorrrr."_ The Scilence replied.

"For what?"

_"Meeeeaaaat."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Meat?! Meats?!" The Doctor couldn't believe what The Silence had just said. "You lot don't need meat, you don't need any food! You don't even have a mouth." He then took a pause, having heard a faint sound in the distance with his superior senses, before continuing. "So why do you _really_ want them?" The Silence didn't reply, but instead stared The Doctor and his companions down.

_"You will follow ussss, Doctorrrr, Raniiii and Joseph."_ One of the swarm of Silence finally replied.

"Oh yeah?" Joseph replied cooly, before suddenly whipping out his futuristic-looking gun from the back of his trousers. He held it with two firmly gripped hands that prevented some of the blue glow from spreading across the room. More confidently, he continued, "Because as far as I can see you're unarmed. So actually, I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning at the station."

"NO! Joseph, follow what they say!" But The Doctor's pleads were too late. Electricity surged from the electronic museum exhibits and the lights to The Silence in front of them, who had started to rasp louder and raise their arms towards the group. Joseph took a few shots, killing one of them. The Doctor pulled his TARDIS key from his pocket as the first bolt of electricity struck Joseph, ripping him to shreds. Knowing he couldn't fight them all, he summoned his time machine to shield him and his companion. The familiar sounds and winds of the TARDIS' materialisation relieved Rani, but she was soon worried once again when The Doctor started to press buttons and pill levers.

"What are you doing?" Rani asked, keeping herself calm and collected.

"Going back to Ealing." The Doctor replied, again half concentrating on the answer. "I need to borrow something from Luke, and then we need to go back to the museum."

"Where they'll be waiting for us?" she replied, thinking of the creatures she could not remember.

"No, where we'll save Sky. I heard myself do it."

"How?" With this the TARDIS landed with an almighty bump, followed by The Doctor sprinting towards the doors.

He shouted back to Rani to reply, "Time travel!" With that he disappeared from view, and leaped down the stairwell, having landed in the attic. Luke, who was reading an opened letter written by The Doctor, was made even more confused when he appeared from the stairs, shouting out quickly "I need to borrow your dog."

Clyde had started to wake back up from his unconscious state, slightly dazed and queasy. He regained focus again when he shifted slightly. _Where am I?_ he thought, before looking down and finding the answer. _I'm on a conveyer belt. In some sort of factor._ He was tied to the surface with rope, surrounded by automated buzz saws and needles operated by creatures around him he couldn't recognise from anywhere.

And then he did. Silence. _But how did I forget them?_ All he could do is have faith in The Doctor and his friends that they saved him before he was dismembered by The Silence's factory. But time was running out.

"Why do you need to borrow K9?" Luke asked, rising from his slumbered position on the sofa.

"Because the future of humanity depends on it."

With that, Luke looked over to Rani for reassurance. She nodded slightly, causing Luke to run upstairs to the attic, followed by The Doctor and Rani, to awaken the robot dog. With their presence in the room, K9 activated, almost like an excited dog, the lights on his body shining brighter than the last time The Doctor saw him. An electronic voice blurted out to the group, "Greetings Masters and Mistress."

"K9, just what I need!" The Doctor exclaimed, a hint of excitement to be with an old friend once again apparent in his voice. "Come on, boy, in the TARDIS." Rani opened the door and dashed into the console room, K9 trundling behind.

Whilst this occurred, Luke approached The Doctor, speaking with a lowered tone. "Doctor, can I ask-"

"I'm sorry Luke, there's no time. When I come back, maybe. Promise." The Doctor was eager to move, and was henceforth annoyed with K9's sluggish movements. "See ya soon." With that, leaving Luke no time to reply, he rushed into his blue box and set off to save Sky.

Sky had started to weep in the corner now, whilst The Silence attempted to kidnap her. By now the swarm occupied most of the space, so that she couldn't escape, and so that no one could rescue her. She thought this was the end for her, and that they'd either kill her here, or worse... _Someone save me. Please._

And then she heard it.

The familiar materialisation of the TARDIS gave Sky hope- hope which increased in size as the sound of the engines grew louder, drowning out the chants of The Silence, until finally the TARDIS enclosed her- and a few Silence- in the control room. As soon as they landed, a burst of red light directly hit the two Silence, leaving them lifeless on the floor. She turned round to see The Doctor rush to her aid, followed quickly by Rani and slowly by K9. "Are you okay?!" he exclaimed, examining her for injuries.

"I'm fine." She replied, brushing him away. She then added in sarcastically "You cut it a bit fine, don't you?" She then gave Rani a tight hug and K9 a pat, whilst The Doctor played with the controls.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rani asked, seeing the expression on his face of excitement.

"Something clever." With that, he pulled a single lever, causing the TARDIS to dematerialise.

Without him.

The Doctor slowly put his hands up, turning to face The Silence and address them. Calmly, he talked to them.

"I surrender. Take me to your leader."

**Sorry for large gap between sending chapters- thinking of the next few stories I will write.**

**Tell me if you want me to tell you some of the titles in one go, or if you don't.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"NO!" Rani ran over to the controls, trying anything to save The Doctor. Finally, she thought to talk to it, because as The Doctor says, the TARDIS is clever. "Bring him back. He's the only person who can save us." Meanwhile, Sky had started making her way to the doors, carefully sliding it open. Rani finally noticed when the doors creaked slightly. "Sky don't!"

"It's just a janitor's cupboard." She reassured, stepping outside after. Rani swiftly followed, halting as she entered the crammed cupboard. "But why send us here?" As she slowly opened the cupboard door, she tilted her head to see where they were.

"There's some of them out there." she whispered.

The Silence were all discussing to one another, deciding their next move, having discarded Joseph's body to the other end of the room. All the chatter stopped, however, when they turned to see... _The Doctor! He's alive!_

"Why would he transport us 50 metres away from where we were?" Rani pondered, before finally coming to a solution. "Unless...he needs us to do something. But what?"

But Sky wasn't listening to her, for there was something in her head. First it was a whisper, but then it grew louder... "SKY!" _It can't be..._ Sky couldn't believe what was happening to her right now, but she know she still had to go about talking to him. _Doctor, what are you doing?! How are you doing it?!_ "Well, it's basically the exact same thing I was doing last time- remember, when we fought The Trickster- except the psychic corridor is still open. Although..." The Doctor then paused to check his watch, "it doesn't look like till last much longer. So, I'll talk fast. Sky, use your 'sparky powers' to find the secret hatch, which most probably is underground. Then, go down it. The-ha-s-" With that, the connection was lost, and The Doctor was being taken away by The Silence.

Despite her worry about not knowing what to do after reaching the secret passageway, she followed The Doctor's instructions. "Rani, stay still." With that, Sky let out streaks of orange electricity search for the passageway, like the tentacles of an octopus. After a few seconds, a faint CLICK signalled the opening of a small hole in between the two girls. "The Doctor needs us to go down here." She then gestured down the hole, and started to smile. The hole went down further than they could see, and only a rope ladder was the alternative to jumping. "After you." And so they climbed down the hole, not knowing what to expect.

_"Doctorrrr, you will be pleassssed at the progresssss we have made." _The Silence closest to him rasped, while another placed a metallic band around The Doctor's arm, glowing a faint red.

The Doctor was confused by this remark. "What progress? Progress of what?"

_"The armmmmy."_ With that, The Silence raised his hands to press the button on his wrist, which made both him and The Doctor glow a bright red before they disappeared.

The Doctor arrived at a room similar to that that Clyde discovered earlier- a console piece divided into six strips, all circling a burning red column at the centre of the room. But there were two windows opposite each other, as if they were observation decks on a ship. He made his ways towards the said window, realising just on what scale The Silence have operated. As he stared out, the whole vessel they were in drifted enough to the right that the bright glow of the nearer star blasted into the room, a contrast to the dark corners around the room. Covering his eyes slightly, The Doctor turned to the Silence who teleported him. "So, we're in space? In a spaceship? Clever." He then turned back, observing that some of the areas of the ship are piled with plates of sorts. "Those are solar panels! You're using the suns to get power!" He then paused for a second. "What for?"

_"Yourrrrrr arrrrrrmy, Doctorrrrrrrr." _With that, The Silence that replied pulled another lever, causing the other side of the second window to illuminate with a large blast of light. The space on the other side was mainly consisted of conveyer belts and manufacturing machinery. Every second the belts moved sharply, with bodies lying on them, lifeless. At the too of the room were the human bodies, further down what they were manufactured into. The Doctor slowly creeped up, his widened eyes capturing just how worse the situation had become.

"So that's what happened to the people." he muttered. "You kidnapped them, turned them into you lot. An army of Silence, all designed to kill me." He then angrily faced his enemy. "And what for?! You don't look like you're from the Korvarian chapter, so why are you trying to kill me?"

_"The arrrrrrmy is not to killlll youuuuu, Doctorrrrrrr"_ The Silence replied cooly, as if expecting such a response from the millennia-old man.

"Then why is it there?"

_"To serrrrve you."_

Clyde continued struggling to untangle himself from the assembly line, not giving up in his efforts, squinting at every movement of the automated buzz saws and cutting knives. Between him and the machinery that would rob him of his humanity were five bodies- that was slowly turning to four.

Then three. He was trying faster than before, aware of the consequences if he fails.

Then two. He knew he couldn't get out of the tight knots that held him.

Then one. _This is it. _He took one last deep breath...

Rani and Sky had climbed deep underground by now, but they still had a fair way to go to reach The Doctor. A sudden jolt of the ladder nearly sent the two girls flying off from the grasp of the ladder. Once they had found their footing, they looked up to see two dark figures at the very top of the tunnel, climbing their way down. "We've got company." Rani quickly stated, before turning to face Sky. "Go! Quickly!"

**Thank you for the reviews on The Twisted Shadows story. You're the best!**


End file.
